1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to leak-detection valves, and more particularly to a leak-detection valve assembly designed for use in recreational vehicles utilizing butane or propane gas systems.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As is well known in the art, various problems and difficulties are encountered in providing a suitable means for indicating gas leaks in gas flow systems, particularly systems employing butane or propane.
With the increased usage of fluid and fluid systems, a simple and inexpensive leak-detection means is not only desirable from the standpoint of economy, but also as sound safety practice. Due to the increased and continuous use of recreational and low-cost housing, particularly with respect to mobile homes, trailers, campers and boats, which utilize butane or propane gas systems, the need for safety devices is in demand because of the increase in potential areas for gas to escape between the gas tank and various appliances attached thereto.
Accordingly, timely detection of gas leaks in the conduits or appliances thereof can prevent hazardous conditions which may result in explosions. Heretofore, however, leak-detection devices for fluid systems have either been nonexistent, complicated or expensive until the introduction of the leak-detector valve as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,583,435. This particular device eliminated most of the forementioned problems by providing a simple and effective, but inexpensive, device for determining the existence of leaks in a fluid system.
However, the above device of U.S. Pat. No. 3,583,435 has been improved by the disclosure of the instant invention, wherein the patent and present invention have a common assignee.